Without You
by Biene
Summary: Amita ponders over her feelings for Charley after Sniper Zero... Right then Charley walks in. This is unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine... CA


A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Numb3rs-fanfiction, so please tell my what you think about it, okay? This is based on the song "Without you" by L'Âme Immortelle, hence the title. Like you already know, I don't own the show or its characters…

Amita was at home, alone, sitting in her favorite armchair. The radio was turned on, a quiet noise in the background to which she barely listened. Charlie had almost died today! Taken out by a bullet of a sniper who didn't even know him… his brilliant mind, his free spirit, his kind heart… The woman shuddered at that thought, unconsciously drawing her arms closer around her.

She wished Charlie were here right now, for her to see that he was all right, that he really hadn't been hit. There was only one reason she took this so hard and she barely admitted this to herself: She loved him, loved him not only for his genius, but also for who he was, she even absolutely didn't mind when the 5 minutes- wait for him turned into half an hour. Charlie was always embarrassed when that happened and that blush was so cute… How could someone just want to kill him? Had David been any slower… She wouldn't have lost only her thesis advisor, but a dear friend, someone she cared more for than she really should. Amita suspected Charlie cared for her that way too, judging by the way he sometimes looked at her. The rules were against them though.

As if on cue, she started truly listening to the radio and heard a song by L'Âme Immortelle playing. That wasn't a band she usually listened to, but that song had definitely something she liked, it was almost as if referred to her situation.

You drove away my winter

Covering my soul

The veil that paralyzed me

With the sunlight that we stole

You stand by me in times of need

You heal my wounds in my defeat

You make me complete

I 'd rather die

Than live without you

I don't want to see the sun

Without you be my side

When I look into your face

Your eyes seem innocent and pure

And your breath caresses me

In your arms I feel secure

You stand by me in times of need

You heal my wounds in my defeat

You make me complete

These words were so true, if she had the gift of expressing herself that well, it might have come from her. Charlie always made her feel important, every time they were together he could make her happy, no matter how moody she was. Sometimes he was a lot distracted, but when she had something on her mind he noticed and never stopped asking until she told him everything. He had been there comforting her after she'd told her parents she didn't intend to marry her betrothed. She also loved how detached from the real world he sometimes was. He never quite understood it, was oblivious to a big part of it and the innocent look in his eyes burning always right into her heart resulted from that.

The last words of the song were barely over when her doorbell rang. Looking through the peephole she recognized Charles Eppes right away. She quickly opened the door and took in his appearance: the clothes were dirty, certainly he'd worn them when David had thrown him on the ground, his hair was even messier than usual and in his eyes she couldn't see the warmth she was accustomed to, she only saw coldness and fear. Her heart ached for him and she contemplated how she could help him. He'd always been there for her, so it was only fair that she would now be there for him, to stand by him in times of need as the song had so nicely put it. She let him in guiding him to her living room where they sat down on her couch, close to each other, but not touching. They were quiet and soon Amita couldn't resist smoothing at least a few strands of his wild hair. It seemed to do him good, at least he relaxed a little bit.

One single tear welled up in his eyes and he quickly wiped it away, not wanting Amita to see it. Surely he knew it was ok to cry, but in front of her he just didn't want to. His body decided differently though: He closed the space between them, embracing her and leaned his head against her shoulder letting the tears flow. She held him tightly, arms firmly locked behind his back and whispered soothing words and caressing his hair. He barely noticed that, the only thing he noticed was that she moved a little so that she could kiss his forehead. That was when Charlie finally found the courage to do what he came for: He gently guided his hand to her neck and into her hair leaning forward to kiss her properly. And Amita kissed back, hungrily as if that kiss was water to someone who hadn't drunken anything for at least 24 hours.

When they came apart for air, Charlie grinned a little sheepishly:

"A little salty, wasn't it?"

Amita smiled using her thumb to wipe to wipe his tears away.

"We could try again…"

With that she dived in for another kiss, Charlie only too happy to give her what she needed.

The End

A/N: So, how was that? See that button with "Review"? Don't you feel the need to push it? Anything is welcomed, especially constructive criticism!


End file.
